


you are making my heart feel things it never felt before

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lando is inexperienced but determined, M/M, Painful Sex, Patient Carlos, Puppy Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando is determined to impress Carlos and lets the Spaniard go further than he is comfortable with. But Carlos proves yet again how sweet and patient he is, and how much he loves his little Cabrón





	you are making my heart feel things it never felt before

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enoigh of insecure Lando and patient and sweet Carlos SO HERE IS MORE OF THEM

Lando squeaked in surprise as hands pressed over his eyes, a warm body pressing against his back.

“Congratulations, cabrón.” someone whispered huskily in his ear. Lando grinned and turned around to face the person behind him.

“Thanks Carlos.” he answered with a beaming smile. He knew Carlos must be a little frustrated about not being up there as well, but it was nice to see the Spaniard seemed to be genuinely happy for him. Carlos chuckled at the almost childish enthusiasm on Lando’s face, and opted to pull the smaller man into a tight hug.

“You deserve it.” Carlos muttered. Lando hugged back, hands clutching the back of Carlos’s shoulders as he hid his shit eating grin in the crook of the Spaniard’s neck.

“Come over tonight?” Carlos suddenly muttered in his ear. “I’ll order us food. To celebrate.” he answered,but there was a smug look on his face which showed it wouldn’t only be for food. Lando tried not to blush as he pulled away, remembering the other times he had gone over to Carlos’s place for “dinner”.

“I… Sure, text me your room number later.” he answered. Carlos smirked, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Lando’s cheek, teasingly close to Lando’s lips..

“See you later, little winner.”

~~  
“Hey gorgeous.” Carlos purred as Lando stepped into his hotel room. Lando smiled as Carlos drew him into a hug.

“Hi.” He muttered in answer, snuggling into Carlos’s hold and closing his eyes. Carlos’s hugs were basically the best thing ever, warm and secure and just comfortable. Lando grumbled when Carlos pulled away a little, but then let out a soft sound as Carlos brought their lips together.

Okay, _kissing_ Carlos was pretty good too.__

_ _“I think we need to celebrate properly.” Carlos whispered, slowly pulling Lando over to the bed. Lando smiled, nudging their noses together curiously._ _

_ _Carlos didn’t explain further, only wiggled his eyebrows and pushed Lando to lay down on his back. As the Spaniard crawled over him, he rolled his hips down just enough to make their groins rub together. Lando moaned in surprise, biting his lip as he shuddered._ _

_ _“So responsive…” Carlos purred. Lando’s cheeks flushed a deep red, hoping his eager reactions hadn’t given away his inexperience when it came to sex. Basically all the experience he did have was because of Carlos, and he didn’t want the experience to stop. Part of him was scared of going too far, not completely ready to truly go all the way, but he didn’t want to chicken out now. He had a very hot Spaniard to impress after all. _ _

_ _“Shirt off.” Carlos whispered in Lando’s ear, teeth gently dragging over the sensitive earlobe. Lando quickly wiggled out of the offending clothing, clumsily throwing it away. Carlos sat up, still straddling Lando’s hips, and slowly pulled his own shirt up too, revealing smooth tanned skin and a rather godlike sixpack. Lando carefully brushed his fingers over Carlos’s stomach, mapping out the strong muscle. Carlos grinned, leaning down a little._ _

_ _“You like?” he asked softly. Lando huffed and rolled his eyes._ _

_ _“You’re just full of yourself.” he grumbled. Carlos chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lando’s nose, before moving downwards, lips and tongue pressing against Lando’s navel and then downwards, only stopping when obstructed by Lando’s sweatpants. He pulled them down slowly, glancing up at Lando through his long lashes as his lips moved to just above the base of Lando’s cock._ _

_ _“No underwear, huh?” Carlos purred. Lando smiled shakily._ _

_ _“I like to be efficient.” Lando answered. Carlos hummed in approval, before taking Lando by surprise by licking a strip over the length of Lando’s cock. _ _

_ _“Carlos!” Lando gasped, his hips bucking up. Okay, besides hugs and kisses, Lando had found Carlos was pretty damn good at blowjobs as well. Carlos only mouthed at Lando’s cock, before pulling away._ _

_ _“I thought we could go a bit further today…” he smiled. Lando frowned in confusion before whining as he felt Carlos’s fingers press against his puckered hole. He felt panic clutch at his chest, but found himself nodding._ _

_ _“Sure.” he mumbled hesitantly. Carlos grinned and moved to the nightstand to get lube and a condom. Lando meanwhile quietly pushed away his pants completely, trying not to shudder as he watched Carlos get undressed too. Carlos’s cock looked bigger than Lando remembered, but that might have something to do with the way his heart was hammering in his chest at the thought of having it inside of him. _ _

_ _Carlos didn’t seem to notice his discomfort, pressing a lingering kiss to Lando’s lips before rolling him onto his stomach_ _

_ _“Gorgeous…” Carlos whispered against Lando’s neck. some lube simultaneously dribbling onto the crack of Lando’s bum._ _

_ _Lando closed his eyes and winced as Carlos’s finger breached him.The feeling was a bit unnatural, and everything about it so new he panicked a little. Carlos was whispering softly to him, in Spanish, pressing gentle kisses to the back of Lando’s shoulder as he moved his finger. Lando closed his eyes and set his mouth into a tight line, determined to see this through. He gasped as Carlos pushed a second finger into him. He was very close to telling Carlos to stop, that it was too much, but he didn’t want Carlos to think he was weak, or simply too young for him._ _

_ _“You okay, baby?” Carlos purred, curling his fingers inside of Lando. Lando let out a high pitched sound and nodded, Carlos misunderstanding his sound of discomfort for a moan. He pulled his hand away, pressing a kiss to the small of Lando’s back._ _

_ _“You’re so beautiful, Lando.” he whispered, followed by the sound of a condom wrapper. Lando tensed, pressing his face deeper into the duvet as he felt Carlos lean over him. He let out another panicked sound as Carlos’s cock pressed against him, slowly but surely pushing into him. _ _

_ _It hurt._ _

_ _Lando groaned, biting his tongue, his grip on the covers so tight his knuckles turned white._ _

_ _“Carlos…” he choked out. Carlos hummed above him._ _

_ _“Yes, cabrón?” he purred in answer. Lando tried to keep his voice steady but failed, a sob tearing through his throat as he tried to push Carlos away._ _

_ _“H-hurts…” he choked out. “Please I-” he let out a sob. Carlos went rigid above him, before moving away quite abruptly, making Lando gasp as the Spaniard pulled out in a sharp movement. _ _

_ _“Lando… oh honey…” Carlos whispered, voice choked up a little as he tilted Lando’s chin up and saw the tears in the man’s eyes. Lando tried to smile, although it came out a bit shakily, _ _

_ _“Sorry I… It was too much.” he sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he refused to look at Carlos. He sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to stop shaking. Carlos knelt next to him, hands trembling as he seemed unsure what to do._ _

_ _“I’m so sorry… Really, I never meant to hurt you.” Carlos whispered, moving to reach for Lando before hesitating. Lando’s bottom lip trembled but he quickly cuddled up against the older man’s chest, needing the comfort._ _

_ _“Is okay…” he whispered, closing his eyes. He still felt sore, and uncomfortable as he wiggled around a little. “First times are always uncomfortable I guess.” he muttered. Carlos frowned a little, tilting Lando’s chin up._ _

_ _“No sweetie, it shouldn’t have hurt like that. Shit I- I should have realised you were uncomfortable and slowed down…” Carlos sighed. Lando shrugged._ _

_ _“I should have been more clear, is not your fault.” He decided. Carlos rolled onto his side, curling around Lando as he placed a hand on the small of Lando’s back._ _

_ _“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, looking anywhere but the Brit’s face. Lando tilted his head up to press a kiss against his lips._ _

_ _“It’s okay. We can try again.” He said, even though he shuddered at the thought of the pain again. Carlos frantically shook his head._ _

_ _“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He muttered. Lando sighed and rested his head against Carlos’s shoulder._ _

_ _“I’m sorry for overreacting.” he mumbled. Carlos tilted Lando’s chin up._ _

_ _“Was this really your first time?” Carlos asked softly. Lando blushed, debating whether he should lie, but then sighed and nodded shyly. Carlos kissed the tip of his nose, before resting their foreheads together._ _

_ _"I really wanted to make it good for you… I should have been more careful." He whispered again. Lando sighed._ _

_ _"I want to try again… or well, maybe just some fingering..?" He tried. When Carlos still looked skeptical, he quickly continued. "I think if I don't try again now, I'll be too scared to do it ever again." He added. Carlos pursed his lips._ _

_ _"Really Lando, if all we do is some hand- and blowjobs forever, I'm fine with that. I don't need more if you're uncomfortable with it." Carlos whispered. Lando blushed._ _

_ _"Please let me try again. I promise I'll be honest if it hurts." He muttered. Carlos's dark brown eyes regarded him for a moment, but then the Spaniard nodded._ _

_ _"Okay then." He said with a gentle smile, sitting up and quickly taking the condom of his now soft cock before reaching for the lube._ _

_ _"Lay on you back, so I can see you, and you can see me, yeah?" Carlos whispered, pressing a kiss to Lando's hipbone. Lando smiled shakily and made himself comfortable against the pillow. _ _

_ _"Let's make you feel good first, hm?" Carlos purred, before wrapping his lips around Lando's softened cock and sucking gently. Lando sighed happily and closed his eyes, focussing on the feeling._ _

_ _He still tensed when he felt Carlos's slicked up fingers against his hole again, hands grabbing on to the covers in slight panic._ _

_ _"Try to relax, mi corazon, I'll be careful." Carlos whispered, leaving Lando's cock alone for now as he gently rubbed his free hand over the Brit's hip. Lando let out a deep breath and tried his best to relax, clutching onto the hand Carlos had placed on his hip._ _

_ _It did feel slightly less bad as Carlos nudged his finger into him this time around, the Spaniard going slower and making sure Lando was relaxed before he pushed further._ _

_ _"There we go, baby." Carlos purred, kissing the inside of Lando's thigh. Lando smiled at him, feeling almost proud he was taking it well this time._ _

_ _The second finger Carlos pushed into him was more uncomfortable, but then Carlos curled his fingers and Lando gasped out at a sudden rush of pleasure. _ _

_ _"You look so beautiful when I make you feel good." Carlos whispered, patiently moving his fingers in tiny movements as he intently watched Lando's face. Lando moaned shakily, pushing his hips back on Carlos's fingers to urge them in deeper._ _

_ _"You're so tight." Carlos purred as Lando clenched around his fingers. Lando whimpered softly as Carlos's mouth wrapped around his cock again, the Spaniard slowly bobbing his head as he moved his fingers in the same rhythm, making sure to nudge Lando's prostate as much as he could. Carlos's mouth left Lando's cock too quickly for the Brit's liking. _ _

_ _"Carlos, please…" Lando choked out, hips bucking up in search of more touches. Carlos wrapped his free hand around Lando's cock, keeping his face close as he started to talk again._ _

_ _"Once you feel comfortable with this, we'll try again." He whispered. "I'll go nice and slow with you, I promise I won't hurt you again." He added. Lando moaned at the soft words, eyes fluttering shut as he started to tense up._ _

_ _"I love you Lando. I promise you'll be safe with me." Carlos sighed softly. Lando keened and came hard, his thighs trembling as his spilled over his stomach and Carlos's hand. Carlos gently stroked him through it, curling his fingers against Lando's prostate to make him shudder. _ _

_ _"Easy…" Carlos whispered tenderly, removing his fingers and wiping them on the covers.. _ _

_ _"Hug?" Lando asked breathlessly. Carlos chuckled and climbed further onto the bed to lay down next to his teammate, letting him press close._ _

_ _"Did you mean what you said?" Lando said shyly, curling an arm around Carlos's waist. "Do you really love me?" Carlos gently tilted his chin up, pressing a lingering kiss to Lando's plump lips._ _

_ _"I really do love you, mí vida." He sighed. Lando beamed happily at him, pressing another kiss to Carlos's lips and practically crawling onto the Spaniard's lap. He huffed in surprise when he felt Carlos's hard cock press against his hip and pulled away a bit sheepishly._ _

_ _"Want me to..?" He waved a hand in direction of Carlos's cock, a deep blush on his cheeks. Sure, they had most of this before, but Lando's technique was still more enthusiasm than finesse. Carlos pressed a kiss to Lando's head, giving him a soft, patient smile. _ _

_ _"Give me your hand." He said, pressing a kiss to the outstretched palm before wrapping both their hands around his cock. _ _

_ _"I'm not going to last long…" he warned, moving their hands up and down to help Lando determine the right pace. "You looked so good, so trusting… even after I hurt you." He whispered, drawing Lando into a soft kiss. Lando hummed and parted his lips, sighing as Carlos licked into his mouth._ _

_ _"I trust you, I know you didn't hurt me on purpose." He answered, dragging his thumb over the tip of Carlos's cock. Carlos groaned, burying his face in the crook of Lando's neck as he shallowly thrust into their intertwined arms. _ _

_ _"Te amo, Lando, te amo…" he gasped as he came, shuddering as Lando squeezed his cock a little._ _

_ _Now it was Lando's turn to wipe his hand on the sheets, before practically melting into Carlos's embrace as the Spaniard tried to catch his breath._ _

_ _"Thank you for being so patient with me." Lando whispered, pressing a kiss to Carlos's ear. "And for taking the time to teach me… I know I'm probably a lot lore inexperienced than what you're used to, and maybe it's going to slow for you but… I really want to try more, with you." He rambled. Carlos chuckled warmly, squeezing Lando closer in his embrace until Lando squeaked a little._ _

_ _"I don't care you don't have much experience. I love you, and being with you is more important than anything." He answered. Lando grinned dorkily, enthusiastically bringing their lips together again._ _

_ _"I love you, Chilli."_ _

_ _"I love you too, cabrón."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
